Malaria continues to exact a heavy toll from mankind. Between 200 million to 400 million people are infected by Plasmodium falciparum and Plasmodium vivax, the deadliest of the malarial protozoans, each year. One to four million of these people die.
Plasmodium vivax is probably the most prevalent form of malaria in humans. It is rare in most of Africa because many Africans are Duffy blood group negative and P. vivax requires the Duffy blood group for invasion. Although P. vivax does not often lead to death, it causes incomprehensible suffering and debilitation in hundreds of millions of humans every year.
The life cycle of the malaria parasite is complex. Infection in man begins when young malarial parasites or “sporozoites” are injected into the bloodstream of a human by a mosquito. After injection the parasite localizes in liver cells. Approximately one week after injection, the parasites or “merozoites” are released into the bloodstream to begin the “erythrocytic” phase. Each parasite enters a red blood cell in order to grow and develop. When the merozoite matures in the red blood cell, it is known as a trophozoite and, when fully developed, as a schizont. A schizont is the stage when nuclear division occurs to form individual merozoites which are released to invade other red cells. After several schizogonic cycles, some parasites, instead of becoming schizonts through asexual reproduction, develop into large uninucleate parasites. These parasites undergo sexual development.
Sexual development of the malaria parasites involves the female or “macrogametocyte” and the male parasite or “microgametocyte.” These gametocytes do not undergo any further development in man. Upon ingestion of the gametocytes into the mosquito, the complicated sexual cycle begins in the midgut of the mosquito. The red blood cells disintegrate in the midgut of the mosquito after 10 to 20 minutes. The microgametocyte continues to develop through exflagellation and releases 8 highly flagellated microgametes. Fertilization occurs with the fusion of the microgamete and a macrogamete. The fertilized parasite, which is known as a zygote, then develops into an “ookinete.” The ookinete penetrates the midgut wall of the mosquito and develops into an oocyst, within which many small sporozoites form. When the oocyst ruptures, the sporozoites migrate to the salivary gland of the mosquito via the hemolymph. Once in the saliva of the mosquito, the parasite can be injected into a host, repeating the life cycle.
Malaria vaccines are needed against different stages in the parasite's life cycle, including the sporozoite, asexual erythrocyte, and sexual stages. Each vaccine against a particular life cycle stage increases the opportunity to control malaria in the many diverse settings in which the disease occurs. For example, sporozoite vaccines would fight infection immediately after injection of the parasite into the host by the mosquito. First generation vaccines of this type have been tested in humans. Asexual erythrocytic stage vaccines would be useful in reducing the severity of the disease. Multiple candidate antigens for this stage have been cloned and tested in animals and in humans.
However, as drug-resistant parasite strains render chemoprophylaxis increasingly ineffective, a great need exists for a transmission-blocking vaccine. Such a vaccine would block the portion of the parasite's life cycle that takes place in the mosquito or other arthropod vector, thus preventing even the initial infection of humans. Several surface antigens serially appear on the parasite as it develops from gametocyte to gamete to zygote to ookinete within the arthropod midgut (Rener et al., J. Exp. Med. 158: 976–981, 1983; Vermeulen et al., J. Exp. Med. 162: 1460–1476, 1985). Several of these antigens induce transmission-blocking antibodies.
The present invention fills the need for a means to completely block transmission of malaria parasites. The vaccine of the invention meets the requirements for a vaccine for controlling endemic malaria in developing countries: it induces high, long-lasting antibody titers, and can be produced in large amounts, at the lowest possible cost.